


Rolling Into You

by mikiyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gon and Killua are 15 in here, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Gon Freecs, Pining, Skateboarding, Unrequited Love, or so Gon thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiyu/pseuds/mikiyu
Summary: Killua teaches Gon how to skateboard and things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 194





	Rolling Into You

Gon probably shouldn't be running on the street as fast as he was doing. People turned to look at him with expressions varying from startled to disapproving as he rushed down the road barely dodging the crowd. He had nearly tripped over an old lady and stumbled upon a group of kids in less than a minute, and almost didn't manage to stop himself when he had to pause because of a red traffic light.

But Gon couldn't help it; he was just too excited for this evening.

His best friend Killua had bought an amazing skateboard last week and of course, the moment Gon had seen him arriving to school riding it, he instantly wanted to try using it too. Killua refused at first, giving all type of weak excuses; but if Gon was good at something, was at being stubborn, so not long passed before Killua finally gave in and begrudgingly told him to meet him that same evening at the park where they usually hung out.

Gon had been waiting eagerly all day for that moment, so when the time started to approach to the hour of their meeting he just couldn't stop himself anymore. He gave a quick goodbye to his aunt Mito and left the house in a hurry, not caring at all that he was going to arrive way too soon to the park.

As expected, he was half an hour early. He stopped on his tracks at the entrance of the park, bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation for a moment, and finally getting in and heading to their usual spot under the willow tree.

Much to his surprise, he found that Killua was already waiting for him, sitting against the tree trunk and so focused playing a game on his phone that he didn't notice his friend's arrival. Gon froze with his fingers still laced between the thin and flexible branches, and took a moment to just look at Killua.

It wasn't the first time it happened. More often than not, Gon found himself staring at Killua when the other wasn't seeing; and if not from the very beginning, it didn't take him long to know the reason behind it.

He'd sometimes dreamed of the possibility of Killua returning his feelings, but deep down he knew it was impossible. Killua was just so amazing and could be with anyone he wanted to be, and Gon... Well, he was just Gon; a simple boy with little to offer. Not even his own father had wanted him at his side, abandoning him when he was still a baby. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was Killua's best friend, the thought sounding wild in his head.

And Gon knew that should be more than enough, because being able to be by Killua’s side was almost like a dream come true and by no means was he going to risk their friendship for his stupid unrequited feelings. He tended to ignore them and push them down to the darkest corner of his heart, but in times like this, it was easier said than done, and he found himself hopelessly thinking on his selfish wishes once again.

Killua was so beautiful at that moment. The bright sunbeams from the late spring evening seeped through the willow tree branches and fell directly on Killua, making his pale skin glow like a halo around him. His head was low, eyes locked on the phone screen and his snow like curls falling all over them like a curtain, blocking the view of twin sapphires that were fire engraved in Gon’s memory. And even if he was wearing the same shirt and shorts Gon had seen him wear a thousand times, it somehow felt like a complete different view and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Butterflies took hold of his stomach and made it tingle in an all too familiar sensation, but Gon was so awestruck by Killua that didn't urge them to go away as usual.

Killua suddenly emitted a loud groan and let his head fall back until hitting the tree trunk behind him with an irritated expression, the same he made whenever he lost in a videogame. Gon smiled, secretly thinking it was kind of cute the slight pout showing on Killua's face.

"I guess you've lost again on that game you're so focused on?" Gon playfully said as all greetings, finally making his way towards his friend. Killua just looked in his direction for half a second, not surprised about his early arrival in the slightest bit.

"Greed Island is a dumb game." He mumbled.

"Really? You seem so invested on it these last days."

"Well, since I already started it I must finish it now, but this 'Bomber' stupid player keeps stealing my cards and I'm like 110% sure he’s cheating!"

Gon just burst out in laughter at his friend's complaints. So typical Killua.

"Well, enough about it!" Killua cut him off with his cheeks tainted in a faint pink from mild embarrassment. He stood up, with his skateboard that had been lying by his feet now tucked under his arm, and plainly asked. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Gon exclaimed, bouncing on his toes once again.

Killua snorted at his exaggerated enthusiasm, placed his free hand on the pocket of his shorts and just left the space under the willow tree. Gon followed behind, his grin not leaving his lips for a second.

Once on the cemented path, Killua laid his skateboard on the floor and gestured to Gon to come closer. "I'll show you how you have to place your feet."

Killua showed him the correct posture in the skateboard and Gon mirrored it the best he could from his position on the floor. "Like this?"

Killua watched him and shook his head. "Turn your left foot more to this side and your right foot has to be a bit more separated if you want a good balance."

Gon tried following the instructions and looked up at Killua when he thought it was well enough, but his friend just sighed and bended on his knees at his side. "Like this." He emphasized, replacing Gon's feet in the right position.

"Oh, great!"

"And," Killua kept going; Gon let him do. "Don't flex your knees so much, just a little." He pushed at his knees until they got the right angle. "This way."

"A-alright." Gon stuttered, trying not to think about the sensation of Killua's fingers lingering on the bare and rough skin of his knees.

Killua stood up in front of him and now took hold of his arms.

"And since it's your first time, just lift your arms a little, if you want a better balance. Like this." Killua added, motioning Gon's arms in the right direction. "You got it?" He finished, now looking straight into Gon’s eyes.

Gon felt wordless, lost in intense blue eyes for a moment, but finally blinked and answered with a bright smile. "Um, yeah, got it!"

Killua smirked in return."Okay, let's see how you do it."

Gon moved to the skateboard and put his foot over it, but he had probably been way too eager. The skateboard rolled on his little wheels more easily than he had first thought and he was starting to reconsider his childish excitement about this.

"Is it really safe?" Gon hesitated, looking at Killua with uncertain eyes.

Killua grinned, softer this time, the kind of smile that made Gon's insides turn upside down and his heart to skip a beat. It wasn’t fair how such a simple gesture from Killua could trigger such a reaction in Gon.

"Yeah, if you go slow and do as I've told you, you should be fine." He paused a moment, and then resumed more quietly. "And… I won't let you to get hurt. I’ll definitely catch you if you fall, so don’t worry about it."

Gon beamed, completely reassured and reanimated by Killua's words, and blindly trusting him, he stepped onto the skateboard. He managed to maintain himself on it without falling, but his balance wasn't exactly the best and he really was having trouble to impulse himself forward.

"Here, hold on. Be careful!"

Gon turned to Killua at the first sentence, losing his balance on the process, and he would have fallen backwards to the hard floor if it wasn't for Killua, one of his hands around Gon’s waist and the other holding onto his own. Gon felt a faint blush blooming on his tanned cheeks, both because of his catastrophic start and Killua's touch and proximity.

Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all.

"A-ah, thanks Killua."

"No prob. Now, try to move forward. Slowly."

Gon nodded and once again propelled himself with his foot, making the skateboard to roll a bit forward. Killua moved glued to his side, not releasing neither loosening his grip on him. Gon kept going, each time sliding a bit further and faster, slowly gaining confidence and feeling safe in Killua’s hold.

"Keep going, you're doing great." Killua cheered him, as he slowly started to withdraw the hand on Gon's back.

"Don't let go!" Gon screamed in a bit of panic, unable to stop himself. He still didn’t feel ready to do this alone, and also, a small selfish part of him just wanted to feel Killua’s comforting touch for a bit longer.

Killua just laughed. His hand didn't return to his waist, but the one holding Gon's hand tightened their grip. "Don't worry, I'm right here."

Gon clung to Killua's hand like his life depended on it, holding it impossibly tight, what gave him the confidence he needed to keep moving. He kept riding, each time faster, to the point that Killua was literally running to keep track of him.

"Look Killua, I'm doing it!" Gon cheerfully exclaimed. But it shouldn't be all that surprising, because with Killua holding onto him, everything seemed possible.

"Excellent, Gon!" Killua exclaimed. "Now, we're going to turn that corner, so don't keep adding speed, and when we reach it, just tilt your weight to the side."

"O-okay!" Gon wasn't really sure about it, but he trusted Killua. He did exactly as he told him, and turned the corner without problem.

"Woah, so cool! Okay Killua, I think I'm ready to do it on my own!" He felt confident enough by now, and wanted to prove Killua that he could ride the skateboard just as well as him.

"You sure?" Killua let out loudly, to be heard over the increasing roaring of the wheels rolling on the pavement.

"Yep!"

"Okay then. There you go!" Killua exclaimed before letting go of his hand, leaving Gon alone on his ride. His hand felt immediately cold without Killua's contact and suddenly he didn't feel so sure about this decision. But it was too late to go back; right now, he could only keep going.

He took a deep breath and propelled himself forward with the skateboard, making sure to keep in mind all of Killua’s indications. His confidence slowly returned to him again and he gained some speed, until he could feel the air hitting his face and the roaring of the little wheels was everything he could hear.

And Gon immediately knew why Killua liked this so much; because standing there, Gon felt a kind of freedom he had never felt before in his life. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins, the sensation being almost as if he was riding a rollercoaster but ten times better, because he was the one actually in control, completely invaded with the feeling that he could go anywhere in the world just riding that simple skateboard.

He turned the new corner he had ahead with a bit more of speed than the last one, as he was getting more and more confident. He was glad to see that the motion went smoothly, and Gon finally made his way back to Killua. His friend was waiting him at the end of the path with his hands buried in the pockets of his shorts and a proud look on his face.

Gon’s heart fluttered in his chest at knowing that he had impressed Killua, and couldn't help but to show off a little more, to make it even better. He swayed a bit to the sides of the road and increased his speed as he quickly approached to his friend with a radiant smile plastered on his face.

He was at full speed and mere meters away from Killua when the thought occurred to him and he panicked once again.

"Killua, how do I stop?!" He desperately shouted. Killua's eyes widened and hurried to answer him, "You have to-" but Gon was so close already and it was too late.

With a loud screech, that Gon didn't know if it was his or Killua's, he crashed against his friend and both fell back to the ground. Gon closed his eyes, ready to feel the impact when it came, which fortunately wasn't as bad as he had expected since the bush at Killua’s back had cushioned their fall.

What he wasn't ready to feel, was a clack to his teeth followed by something warm and soft pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes before backing away, and was met with Killua's wide and surprised ocean eyes right before their own. They were so impossibly close that Gon could count every eyelash around them. All his face was so impossibly close to Gon; their noses awkwardly bumping and Killua’s hot breath against his cheeks. Then the touch on his lips could only mean…

Realization struck Gon hard in his gut, and he immediately pulled back, lifting himself all the way up until he was sitting on Killua's lap. But Gon couldn't think about that right now because there was only one thought on his mind, echoing in his head again and again like a scratched disk.

He had kissed Killua.

His hands flied at his lips when he realized how wrong the situation was.

Gon had been dreaming about that moment for a long time, but he had never thought things would develop this way. Damn, he didn’t even intend it to ever happen! Because no matter how much he had wanted to kiss Killua or how good it had felt for the fleetest of moments; he knew Killua couldn’t possibly feel the same way and thus, he regretted what had happened from the first second. Sure, it had been an accident, but that didn't keep Gon from mortifying himself, since it had been his fault for being reckless, after all.

"A-ah, are you okay Killua? You're not hurt, right?" Gon tried asking; suddenly remembering that Killua had taken the worst part of their impact.

"N-no, I'm fine."

He sighed, relieved that he hadn't injured Killua; but not for long, because his mind was still focused in one only thing. A heavy silence fell upon them for a moment.

And Gon couldn’t take it anymore. This situation was rapidly suffocating him, and if he didn’t say something, anything to try to fix this total error, he feared that Killua would start hating him.

"I-I think we should forget about what had happened, it was just an accident." He said quietly, eyes looking everywhere but at Killua.

"I don't think I can forget it." Killua mumbled in a barely audible voice, but the sentence sounded clear as water in Gon’s ears.

He took a glance at Killua, ready to see the disgust and rejection showing on his face, but instead his expression was blank, with a small flush creeping on his pale cheeks. Maybe it wasn't too late. If Gon apologized and showed him how regretful he was, maybe things wouldn't have to change between them at all.

"Killua, I-I'm sorry! I was reckless and went way too fast and couldn't stop in time. I'm so sorry t-this happened. But please understand it was an accident! I would have never kissed you knowing you didn't want it!"

"D-don't worry, I know it was just an accident- Wait." Killua stopped, as if he was processing all of Gon's words all over again, and resumed with wide eyes and blushing furiously now. "Why would you k-kiss me? Are you saying y-you'd do it if I wanted it?"

Gon could feel his face getting incredibly hot in a matter of seconds, as he recalled his previous words and realized the implications of what he had just said. He stuttered, not really saying anything coherently, and started to draw back from Killua, fearing that it was too late, that his feelings had already been exposed and it was only a matter of time before Killua pushed him away of his life.

But Killua, with a slowly understanding expression taking dominance over his previous shock and embarrassment, probably already knowing what was going on in Gon’s head, sat up and took his hands firmly.

"You… You want to kiss me, Gon?"

Gon remained silent for a moment and shut his eyes closed. He knew it. It was too late. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore, so he’d better spill the truth. After all, he had never liked lying to Killua, and especially about his feelings.

So after years of pining and longing, he finally confessed.

"Y-yes, I do!" Gon snapped his eyes open and saw how Killua's eyes went incredibly big and his flush darkened as he had never seen it before, but he couldn't stop himself at that point. "Of course I want to kiss you Killua! You're so cool riding your skateboard, and so smart that you ace all of your exams and so pretty when you're staring at something you like. You're amazing Killua and I'm so happy to have you as my best friend because you truly are the best person I've ever met and I love you, so much that it sometimes hurts. And I know that you don't feel about me the same way I feel about you, but that's okay as long as we can still be best friends because that’s the most important thing to me and I really don't want the relationship we have to end. So please, Killua, I know it must be difficult for you, but just try to forget what have just happened; I promise it won't repeat again, just let me keep being your friend, that's the only thing I really- hmph!"

His rambled confession abruptly died in his mouth when Killua did the last thing Gon had expected and a pair of lips shut him up meeting his own in a new and proper kiss, now. Gon’s heart jumped in his chest and his eyes widened for a second, before registering what was happening and finally kissing Killua back.

It was a chaste kiss, again a mere lip to lip contact, but it lasted longer, and that along with the fact that Killua had deliberately started it made Gon feel incredibly giddy. Killua's lips were thin and soft and made Gon feel immense warmth in his chest along with countless butterflies breaking free from his stomach and now flying all over his body. It was better than he had always imagined kissing Killua would be and he felt like he was literally melting.

Killua finally backed up a little, their faces still being just inches from each other, and he showed him the softest smile Gon had ever seen on him.

"Idiot." He mumbled, with evident endearment tainting his voice. "How could you possibly think that I didn't feel the same?"

Gon just blinked in confusion, completely dumbfounded. "H-huh?"

Killua snorted, tightened the hold on his hands and explained, now more clearly.

"I love you too, Gon. Probably since the day we met. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

It took him more time that it probably should, but Gon finally processed the words. It was hard to believe, and for a moment he thought he might be dreaming, though deep down he knew he wasn’t. Killua had just said that he _loved_ him and it didn’t make any sense in Gon’s head, but if Killua had said it, then it had to be true.

And for the first time, Gon let himself believe in those words he thought he’d never hear from Killua’s mouth, and a wide smile slowly spread on his face, as he was getting visibly excited.

"Then, is it okay if I hold your hands?"

"Stupid, we're holding hands right now." Killua softly replied and reassuringly squeezed his hands as if to prove his point.

"And if I feel like hugging you so much that I never want to let go, can I do it?" Gon kept asking, because it still felt surreal and he needed to know if Killua was really okay with this, if they really wanted the same.

"Y-yes, but you'll have to let go of me at some time Gon." He answered him with a snort, half serious, half joking.

Gon finally asked the real question, what he really wanted to know and would make it all clear.

“Then, d-does that mean we’re dating now?”

Killua didn’t answer right away, and for a tiny moment, Gon feared he had misinterpreted everything. But then, a small nervous smile tugged at Killua’s lips as his cheeks reddened a bit more.

“I-I guess that’s how this works, silly.”

Gon sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and smiled, not his usually wide and carefree grin, but a bit smaller, softer one, and so genuine because he could swear he had never felt so happy in his entire life. He stared into Killua’s breathtaking blue eyes, and he could easily see a similar feeling flooding inside him.

"So, is it okay if I kiss you again?"

Last question, because Gon already had all the answers he needed, but still it somehow felt necessary for him to ask this. Still couldn’t believe this was happening.

"Yes, Gon. Always yes." Killua leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, and Gon saw in his expression that he had never been surer about anything in his life.

And this time, it was Gon the one to take the first step. He cupped Killua's cheeks with his hands, with a confidence he had never felt before, and kissed him sweetly for a long, long time.

And nothing else mattered in that moment. Not the fact that they were still sitting inside the bush, or that Killua's new skateboard was nowhere to be seen, most likely having rolled to the opposite side of the park; just Killua in his arms and the tender brush of their lips against each other. It was beautiful, almost magical, and for once, Gon forgot about all his insecurities, because nothing had ever felt so right.

Because yes, their relationship would definitely change after that sunny spring evening, but Gon was starting to believe that, against all odds, good changes also existed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fluff fic of Killua teaching Gon how to skateboard, I never thought I would include an accidental kiss or adress Gon's abandonment/self worth issues, but my hands started to type on their own and well, this is how it ended up xD. Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated, they really make my day ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
